Yarnbenders, My Style
by HeartofDestiny
Summary: Wikipedia SU ummary of RML Episode Yarnbenders plus My Twists equals random humor. Rocko tells his daughter Sophie a story, but Heffer tries to sabotage it. Everyone add bits into the story.


Note: The idea was based on the Wikipedia summary of Rocko's Modern Life Episode Yarnbenders. But I decided to give it a bit of twist. The only changes was from a sick Filburt to his daughter Sophie. And Heffer and Rocko have a daughter in this one (no, I personally believe Rocko is gay…just a darn story idea in my head. It's Heffer's fault. He still likes Pedley, one of my OCs, but just tries to keep his friendship with Heffer, only for his daughter's sake. He loves her, but he's mad at Heffer.)

Rocko, Heffer, Filburt and the others belong to Nickelodeon.

Pedley and Sophie belong to me, unless anyone asks.

--

It was nice evening in O-Town, almost 8:00. Rocko was with his girlfriend Pedley, his dog Spunky, and his friends Heffer and Filburt. Filburt brought his wife, Dr. Paula Hutchinson and his four kids, Norbert, Shelburt, Missy and Gilburt. And also, little four year old Sophie, Rocko and Heffer's daughter, who was on the floor, watching TV and drawing little pictures.

Rocko knows Heffer was the father, but he didn't Heffer to live with him from the last time. Heffer didn't even know. A party with a drunk steer, followed by a night of forced love, turns into a disaster, and finally a time of miracle and happiness. He was wishing to start a family with Pedley, but things didn't go the way they planned. He loved Sophie, but was mad at Heffer in his heart. It wasn't a furois kind of mad. It was just a "we're still friends although I'm mad at you" type of mad.

"Come on, Sophie. I plan to read you a story before bed time today." Rocko said, motioning Sophe to come over.

"Momma…" Sophie said. She called him that, It didn't bother him much, but he tries about 5 of the time to help say 'daddy'. "Could you tell me a story instead of reading one?" She knew all the stories and fairy-tales from her storybook by heart.

"I don't know any stories."

"Make one up." Sophie said.

"Okay, Sophie. Once upon a time, there was a knight in shining armor. He lived in a castle with the king, queen, and their daughter, one of most beautiful princesses in the whole world. The knight was in love with the princess."

"I'm the princess!" Heffer said.

"No! No! No!" Rocko said. Heffer was going to ruin the story for Sophie.

"Please…"

"No!" Rocko said. "Okay, where were we? Okay. One day, the princess was kidnapped. People grieved and mourned and begged for her safety, because the princess was captured by one of the most powerful dragons in the land. The knight stayed brave and went to the castle."

Sophie was wide-eyed. "What happened next?"

"Well, the knight saw the young princess, trapped in a cage. The dragon roared, but the knight drew his sword, and defeated the dragon." Pedley said, helping Rocko. "The maiden…"

"Which is me…" Heffer said. Rocko rolled his eyes.

"And the knight." Pedley said, rolling her eyes as well at Heffer. "Arrived home."

Sophie was thrilled with the story. "The princess was to be wed, in an arranged marriage. The prince was a kind prince when other people were around him, but alone, he beat his poor fiancée. The knight, angered, went and killed the prince. As much as the princess was delighted, she was in love. He was banished for two years, only to know that the princess made the decision to run away the 2nd year. He received a note. "You are welcomed back. We understand how the prince was to our princess.""

"Rocko, are you the knight…in this story?" Heffer asked suddenly.

"Uh…yeah." Rocko said.

"Ooo…I, the princess and Rocko, the knight were happily married."

"For starters…we're are so not getting married in this story, Heffer."

"The wedding was outrageous! Flowers and pretty lights! Everyone from the whole village came." Heffer went on. "The knight and the princess were happily married.

"Heffer, you are ruining the story for little Sophie. She didn't ask you to tell her."

"Then why did Pedley say something?" Heffer asked.

"She knew what the knight would do." Rocko said.

"Well…then…anyway…the knight and the princess were married. The first month of the marriage was rocky already. The knight saw his princess's true self: a hard-headed girl and lazy one too. He was a slave to her day and night. So, the knight asked the king to be split with the princess. " Pedley said, so Rocko could be satisfied. He had no feelings for Heffer, so she had to help.

Sophie grew wide-eyed. Heffer was annoyed. "Tell more."

"The princess was in distress. She, a lazy one, was going to lose her hard-working husband. So she hired a fairy to cast a spell. A spell that went like this: To stay with one that slaves over you and wishes to break free, let the binds of the past love flow back together." Filburt said.

"Aww…Filburt!" Rocko complained. Filburt was sending the tide of anger upward. He tried to keep his cool around Sophie.

"The spell worked, and the princess rejoiced when she heard him to talk to the King. The princess, even more lazier, requested he and the prince go on honeymoon." Heffer said.

"Well, before that, the King noticed it wasn't like the knight to do that. So, he asked another princess from a distant kingdom to come. Now, this distant princess was kinder, who treated her friends, her people with care." Dr. Hutchinson told Sophie. "The princess also knew the fairy who cursed the knight. And the married princess was worried. The spell would only would be broken if the prince found another to love. And indeed, it happened." Rocko said.

" 'You cannot do this…' the princess requested. But the prince was doing for his own fate. He left her. But the princess was a quick-witted one. She made the same fairy cast a spell on the other princess. It said: To make her awaken from her long slumber, end the fairy's requester. Which meant, to make become awake, the knight had to kill his ex-wife. But however, he had to go on a honeymoon with her for two months. So for that long, he was in torture."

"But then, the married princess was no longer happy, just wracked with guilt. When the honeymoon ended, the knight's new love was still in slumber. The princess, guilty, was also happy to get her out of the way." Heffer said.

"But the king soon figured out she did it." Rocko said. "And the princess was sentenced to death. Angered, the princess was actually a beast!"

Sophie had stayed silent for this long. Rocko paused. "Go on. Good story."

'The knight ended the princess's life. She turned to ash…and poof! She was gone. Forever." Rocko said. "The knight rushed to his new love. She awoke. Happy, the king let the knight marry the now awakened princess. And they lived happily ever after. The End." He said.

Sophie hugged Rocko. "I like the story!"

"Well, now it's bedtime." Rocko said. "and tomorrow, I'll tell you another story."

"Okay." Sophie said.

Once she was in bed, Rocko said. "Goodnight, Sophie."

"Goodnight." Sophie said, before falling fast asleep.

Rocko went into the living room.

"Well, then…" Rocko said.

"That was fun!" Dr. Hutchinson said.

"I agree. It was."

"The story was rather creepy, but I had a few laughs." Pedley said.

"I enjoyed telling Sophie a story, but Heffer ruined some of the fun." Rocko said. "But still…" Rocko looked inside Sophie's room, where Sophie was happily asleep. "It was fun…."

Everybody laughed.


End file.
